mlbssfandomcom-20200216-history
Locations
My Little Blacksmith Shop ''takes place in a small town. As with any town, there are locations the player might like to visit. Some of these include the Mines, Geoffrey's Parts Shop, or the Blacksmith's Shop. In order to get your cardinal directions down, either look for the signpost near the Blacksmith's Shop, on which white points South and blue points North, or look for the sun, which rises in the East during the morning hours, and sets to shops, resource gathering areas, player homes, etc. 1. Blacksmith's Shop : Your shop is where the player can sleep, craft weapons on the workbench, deposit coins in his Coin Chest, smelt ore into ingots at the Smelter, heat ingots and weapon heads on the Forge, and smith hot ingots into weapon heads on the anvil. 2. Geoffrey's Parts Shop : Geoffrey's shop is where the player can buy weapon parts to use in crafting at their shop. As of Alpha 0.0.9e, Geoffrey's shop is cheaper than the Place Order, and even offers some exclusive items. He currently sells weapon grips and guards, though. You can find Geoffrey's shop to the north-west from the Blacksmith's Shop. 3. Mines : The Mines are where the player can journey to mine for ores in order to smelt their own ingots. This can save on materials cost when creating weaponry to sell in the shop, at the cost of the time it takes to mine for the ore and smelt the ingots. You can find the mines due east from the Blacksmith's Shop. 4. The Woods : The woods consist mainly of trees, which the player can chop down using an axe in order to gather logs. The woods currently surround the your shop and most of the town, though most trees can be found to the north and south of the shop, to the east of the middle road. Other Areas of Interest These areas encompass places which have no real impact on gameplay, and are either in development or are merely interesting sights to see. 1. The Big House : The Big House is an empty home which the player can buy and make it into a new shop . You can find the open house to the south-west from the Blacksmith's Shop. 2. The River : The small river isn't much to behold, but definitely holds room for expansion. There is a small obelisk nearby with a book and candles on top, possibly meaning the river holds religious significance for the townspeople. You can find the river to the north-west from the Blacksmith's Shop. 3. The Cliffs : Really nothing to see here but the sights, the cliffs are located behind the Open House, to the right (north-west). The current world ends and the path drops steeply, allowing the player to overlook the foggy valley below. Secret Locations A secret location is an area which may be hard to get to, or which most players might not find, and often times contains a reward for reaching it. 1. The Altar of Protection : The Altar is the home of the Light Crystal, and also contains a Wooden Heater Shield. You can find the altar to the north-east from the Blacksmith's Shop. 2. The Far Reaches of the Mines : The Mines are where the player goes to dig up ores for smelting and not much else. However, the furthest chamber in the mines, behind a curved rock wall is the Dark Crystal. 3. The River Boat : The River may be uninteresting at first, but once the player notices a boat floating on it, they can spot the Water Crystal as well. 4. An Unsuspecting Torch : An unobservant player may not notice a large, floating crystal in their own home. However, that's exactly where the Fire Crystal is located. The torch to the left of the main Blacksmith's Shop door has the elusive crystal inside the flames. : 5. Treasure Chest : It is located on a shore behind the main river if you open you can find few smelted ores. :6. Closed Door :Not far from the Altar of Protection there is a large closed door like the mine had. :'Trivia:''' :* In the same direction as the hidden Treasure Chest, a large floating rock can be seen past the mountains (0.0.9a) :* Across the main bridge, past the king, the Castle is "Quarantined", i.e. currently under development.(0.0.9a) :* You can fly to reach distances by: Standing on a tower shield and grabbing it at the same time. (0.0.9a) Category:Locations